Rise of A Savior
by Kaijuna
Summary: Just because you happen to save a few people along your journey through life does not make you a savior. AU. Semi-dark Harry. Possible epically large harem. Riddle/Adopted Malfoy Harry


**This fanfic contains crack moments, dark moments, and tons of cliches. It has the bashing of Ron Weasley...but not a lot. Of course it has Albus Dumbledore bashing in it. He gets on my nerves. Placing a baby on a doorstep without even ringing or knocking on the door to let the Dursleys know. It makes me sick. Please review or favorite. Seriously though if you guys complain about something that happens in this story, don't even try to type it. It will be ignored. You could have taken the chance and reviewed your thoughts on how to make this story better or what you want to happen. Sorry for the long AN.**

 **(:)-/**

A red-headed woman sat down in a blue colored rocking chair, cradling a small baby in her arms. He was her little emerald. She held him like he was her precious treasure. Her swollen stomach made it very difficult to hold the eleven month year old. She smiled at the sleeping infant, but it didn't contain the happiness a smile should have. It was a goodbye smile to her jewel. She bent down and softly kissed his forehead. Her voice scratchy from crying her heart out, she whispered "I won't let him take you. I would never forgive myself. I shall give you to your real father." Her whispers wavered as tears started to spring from her eyes and they dripped onto the black brow of her son.

She could hear the footsteps of her man and her son's supposed father as he made his way to collect her Harry. She pulled Harry closer to her chest as she tried to protect him from the disaster that would soon happen. The door to the nursery opened revealing a man whom appeared to be kind. His hazel eyes were glazed over and his messy black hair flew everywhere. Lily knew the signs of Imperio like she knew the back of her hand. Having worked in St. Mungos for two years helped with that. "Darling, why are you hiding in the nursery?" His voice was covered in sweetness. It made Lily's stomach hurt from all the sugar.

"You know exactly why James!" Lily almost screamed. She wouldn't dare wake up sleeping gem though. Harry wouldn't be helpful in this situation. James sauntered forward closer to Lily. "Just give me Harry,Lily."

Lily got up from the chair as fast as she could and near the crib. She sat Harry down in his golden colored crib. The baby didn't wake from his slumber. She stood in front of the crib, protecting her child like a mama bear would. She would protect him until she died. "You won't do that to him. You will not take him from me!"

James let out a loud chuckle,"You-you actually think you will be able to keep him from what he was born to be. He is a Potter. A warrior for Albus Dumble-the light."

"You are not James Dumbledore. Don't even try. I knew it the moment you placed it on him. Thinking you can get me to give up my baby...pathetic." James crept closer to Lily as she finished up the sentence.

"Your bravery inspires me. It is so Gryffindorish, that it absolutely sickins me."

He dashed forward and grabbed Lily's arm and twisted it around her back. "Don't think that I care that you're pregnant." He pulled back his free hand and slapped her cheek. The red imprint of a hand was visible against her pale skin. He roughly turned her face to his and he forcefully pushed his mouth against hers. She struggled for a moment then settled down, only to bite his lip until blood was spilt.

"You bitch!" He raised his hand to slap her once more but his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felled forward.

"Well that situation was horrifying to witness. Albus Dumbledore was indirectly kissing the woman I have slept with. I can't wait until I tell that bastard that he basically kissed me."

"You're here." Lily couldn't help but sigh in relief at the sight of the cloaked figure in front of her.

"Why yes, I got your letter that was filled with distress." The cloaked figure responded. His voice almost monotone, yet filled with sarcasm at the same time.

Lily grabbed Harry from his crib and handed him to the man. "Albus would never suspect that I would give him to you." She whispered to him.

"Of course Albus would never have expected you to sleep with a dark lord either." The man now revealed as Tom Riddle responded to her. Tom looked down at his son and a smirk adorned his face. "I am proud to have scored a smart and strong witch. Quite a glamour you have on him." He placed his hand on Harry's chubby cheek and replaced the smirk with a smile as Harry attempted burrowed the rest of his face into Tom's palm.

"He seems quite taken with you. Even in his sleep."

Lily walked up to Tom and lifted his hood to reveal a rather young looking man who looked to be in his early twenties. She had to stand on her tip-toes to reach his pale cheek. Lily placed a chaste kiss on it. It was just as cold as it looked.

"You should hurry and leave Tom. The Order of The Phoenix members will be here any minute. Albus knows that James was knocked out by something that wasn't me."

Tom nodded and concentrated on successfully apparating with a baby. As he closed his eyes he felt the familiar vortex suck him in and bring him to the place of his choosing. He opened his not yet red eyes to see himself inside the Malfoy Manor. A blonde woman was talking to a house-elf dressed in nothing but a ratty old pillow case.

"Silvie, how many times do I have to punish you until you realize that Draco has a certain sleeping schedule and as much as I appreciate that you're teaching him to read, the baby needs his sleep."

She finished talking and with a sad sounding "Yes Mistress!"she teleported to the kitchens. She turned around and gasped. She immediately knelt to the floor and cried,"Forgive me my lord, I did not see you."

"Narcissa that matters not. What matters is that I have a young Longbottom to kill and a baby that needs a female to attend to him. I would have given him to my right-hand woman but your sister isn't the most stable as of now."

He roughly handed her Harry and once again apparated without another word. Narcissa glanced at the baby and another gasp escaped her mouth. It was the Potter baby. Narcissa peered closer at the small child and realized that he had a certain fuzz around him as if blocking his true image. "A glamour." she muttered to no one in particular.

She then brought the baby to the nursery that Draco was currently staying in. She placed him down with Draco and watched as they both cuddled into each other. "Silvie" the house-elf popped into the nursery and awwed at the adorable scene in front of her. Narcissa motioned to Silvie to quiet down. Silvie shook her head obediently.

Narcissa walked into the potion room and started to prepare an anti-glamour potion which was actually difficult to make. Good thing she was a natural genius at potions.

She added the last newt eyes and stirred counterclockwise for thirty minutes. She picked up the spoon into the potion and stuck it in a muggle baby-bottle she had randomly conjured. She added the powder milk and such and then shook it up.

It seemed as if she was just in time as Silvie blinked in and politely took the bottle from Narcissa's hands. Around two minutes later, Silvie came back in and shrieked,"Mistriss Narccie, something be happening to the other baby!"

"Theseus Adonis Malfoy, Silive." Narcissa corrected. Some part of her knew that she would be the surrogate mother to little Theseus.

 **I am so sorry for kind of blowing up in the first AN. It just really irritates me when the author asks questions on what they should do and who they should pair who with. And when no one actually answers, they update and people get mad. So, I am going to ask what I should do next. Suggest ideas for me. Thanks for reading the first chapter.**


End file.
